Best Intentions
by Neferit
Summary: It seemed so harmless at the beginning – get to know the future Consort, make sure that he will not become one, for there are others far more suitable than some hobbit from Shire. Or maybe it wasn't that any hobbit of the Shire would be unsuitable. But this particular hobbit was far from suitable, the more Fili and Kili heard of him. This… Bilbo Baggins. FULL A/N INSIDE. AU.


**A/N:** Written for a prompt:

_To strengthen the ties between the Shire and Erebor, Bilbo is to be married to Thorin. Bilbo is ecstatic while Thorin reluctantly agrees with the arrangement. When Bilbo moves in to Erebor, many dwarves are skeptical about the hobbit but they still treat him accordingly._

_All except Kili and Fili, who believe Bilbo is in for the gold and gems (after hearing from a hobbit named Lobelia, who says Bilbo is actually a gold-digger). It doesn't help that they have been match-making Thorin for years with a lady-dwarf who they think is Thorin's 'one'._

_And so they do their best to treat Bilbo nicely when in front of him and other dwarves, but behind their backs, the brothers plan ways to kick Bilbo out of Erebor. They teach Bilbo the wrong dwarf culture to humiliate him. They knock him down too many times (during practice) and 'innocently' show him how useless he is. They even talk many nice things about the lady-dwarf loudly to make Bilbo thinks he has broken up such a great relationship._

_Bilbo realizes he has to adapt to many things in Erebor but whatever hardship comes to him, he would withstand them just so he could be with his husband. He left the Shire to be with his soulmate._

_He knows Thorin is his 'one', he has the soulmark he was born with to prove it._

_He manages just fine, until the Arkenstone goes missing and is found stashed with his belongings._

I need to address several things for this 'verse. First, Bilbo will not be going alone – Viola Whitfoot – my OC you may recognize from several other works of mine – will be accompanying him as his personal guard, for which she spends several months by training with the Rangers, who allowed her to come to their villages. She will be joining him not only because they are the best friends hobbits can be, but because she has a dwarven soulmate, too, and hopes to meet him in Erebor. Of course, neither of them knows that Fili and Kili come to Shire with the best intentions in mind – find a way how to make sure their uncle Thorin is happy – with someone who is not Bilbo Baggins, and in search of it they will not stop at anything. Especially once they have proof that Bilbo Baggins is unworthy of Thorin Oakenshield.

I will also be using someone else's headcanons about soulmates – from different fandom as well. The headcanon is that is one of the soulmates is wrongfully rejected by the other (or the bond broken by the other for wrong reasons), the wronged partner's eyes become silver, no matter their previous colours. It is possible to reverse that – but who would trust to someone who wronged them so a second time?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

"_Exactly what the powers of hell feed on: the best instincts in man."_

**-o.O.o-**

It seemed so harmless at the beginning – get to know the future Consort, make sure that he will not become one, for there are others far more suitable than some hobbit from Shire.

Or maybe it wasn't that any hobbit of the Shire would be unsuitable. But this particular hobbit was far from suitable, the more Fili and Kili heard of him. This… Bilbo Baggins.

_"Bilbo Baggins is the worst candidate for consort, let me tell you! He just hoards his money and then just sits on them, the greedy hobbit he is! He is related to my husband Otho Sackville-Baggins, you see, but no matter how struggling we were in the beginnings of our marriage, Bilbo Baggins never raised a finger to help us, no sirree!"_

_It seemed so harmless and truthful, when they saw it with their own eyes – this woman, Lobelia, went to Bag End before them to show them the proof of what a greedy hobbit this Bilbo Baggins is, and had been sent on her way with only sharp words and no help offered._

The same hobbit now laid on the stony floor of Erebor throne room, being stripped off his dwarven clothing by his personal guard, Viola Whitfoot, enabling everyone in the closest vicinity to see the letters on the left side of his chest, the silver hue of his eyes instead of their usual vibrant blue, being wrapped in the outer robe lent to him by elven Prince, while Viola took off every single piece of her clothing but the bare essentials, wrapping herself in the coat lent to her by Bard of Laketown, before she turned to face the stunned monarchs, flash of the skin of her chest, above her underclothing, drawing Kili's eyes. It was the same lettering as the one they saw on Bilbo. Were the hobbits tattooed?

"Your Highnesses, we shall remove ourselves from the halls of Erebor until the evening. With your leave, I would ask King Bard and King Thranduil for their help in our… removal from your halls."

"What do the letters on your chests mean?" blurted Fili, while Kili asked at the same time: "Why are your eyes silver?"

"Dwarves are not the only secretive race upon the Arda," Viola replied with a false smile, and turning around, Bard, carrying Bilbo who was once again unconscious in his arms, following after her.

There was something wrong about the whole picture, the Princes thought, and it wasn't just the blood flowing out of Viola's nose, or Bilbo's collapse.

But right now, the elves and the men looked at them with deep distrust, and if they knew anything, they certainly weren't telling.


End file.
